mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiago Silva vs. Rubens Macula
The fight was Thiago Silva's MMA debut. The Fight The first round began. Macula blocked a high kick and they clinched up. They're both landing body shots inside. They exchanged knees with Silva landing two. Nine thirty-five left. Silva kneed the body and again. Again. Nine fifteen with another. Macula kneed the body. Nine minutes. Eight thirty-five as Silva got a trip to half-guard. Macula rolled for a leglock. Silva landed four right hands defending. Eight fifteen. Macula reversed on top to guard defending an armbar and a guillotine. Eight minutes. The ref moved them to the center. Silva closed the guard. Seven thirty. Seven fifteen. Seven minutes. They stood and broke. Silva landed a high kick, Macula caught it for a single, they scrambled. Silva rolled like a madman. Macula stood over him kicking the leg. Again. Again. Again. Again there. Again. Again. The ref stood Silva up. Macula landed a right and they clinched. Silva stuffed a single. He kneed the body. Silva got a nice trip to guard. He stood. He kicked the leg. Yay. Again. Again there. Again. Silva came down and they scrambled. Macula rolled for another leglock. Silva rolled wildly and stood again. Silva missed a stomp and came down to half-guard. The clock has been gone for a while now. There it is. Four minutes. The ref moved them to the center. Both men seem exhausted, crawling. Three thirty-five. Silva landed a right and a stomp, they scrambled. Silva had the back with three fifteen. Three minutes as Macula stood and Silva tried to pull guard with a guillotine and missed but Macula still followed him to guard. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. I say stand 'em up. One thirty-five remaining as the ref stood them up. One fifteen. Silva landed a body kick and they clinched. One minute left. Silva kneed the leg three times. Silva tripped and had the back with thirty-five. They rolled, Macula swept with a kimura to half-guard. He let it go. He hammerfisted the back repeatedly. Fifteen, still going strong with them. He stopped. Silva retained guard. The first round ended. The second round began. They clinched. Silva kneed the body. More body shots from both men. Macula defended a trip. Four thirty-five. Macula got a beautiful double to guard. Beautiful dropdown for such an exhausted guy. Four fifteen. Silva worked a sloppy rubber guard briefly. Four minutes. Macula defended an armbar. They stood and broke. Macula blocked a high kick to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Macula got another double to guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. The ref moved them to the center. Silva took a moment to catch his breath before following Macula. Two thirty-five. Macula landed three big left hammerfists. Two fifteen. Two minutes as the ref stood them up. Silva took a moment to get up. He was tired. Macula seems the fresher guy. The ref stepped in. There's a pause here. They're checking out Macula's glove. They continued with two minutes. Silva landed a right. Silva dropped Macula with a high kick. He was sitting down and landed a right and a left. He landed an uppercut in under. Macula went sprawling through the ropes. It's over.